The Co. Deutschland Grand Opening
A couple of weeks ago I took a trip to my homeland of Germany. After a couple of days of discussing about this great country with Charles VII Albert, I began to realize that having a political say in the government of Germany gave me more power then I thought. What I said, people would listen to me. Now, that was a big surprise, for I was never considered a noble in Germany, even though I was good friends with the Royal Family. Later on in my stay, Charles requested that I make a speech to the Germans about courage, bravery, and cleaning up the mess that Germany had fallen into. I hesitated, but then took the offer. The Result: A major difference in Germany's Economy, Government, and wealth. I have been instructed to take control of Germany as thy Führer (leader in German). I was astonished! I have been given a great power. But as you all know, great power comes with great responsibility. I'm taking this title up with dignity, pride, respect, and will do my best to keep my country safe. This by no means affects my title in England, and I am writing this letter my dear friends to inform you of this breakthrough. I urge you to welcome Germany into our alliance with King John Breasly, King Jack Firehawk, and the East India Trading Company (EITC). I will be holding a banquet/speech to inform you of my views and plans to bring Germany over to our side, and unite like we have done so with the most loyal French. Please accept my offer and attend this speech and banquet. Where Kingshead (Second to last Tower); Banquet at La Bodequita, Cuba; Server ~ CLASSIFIED When Meeting is Monday, December 28, 1744 (2011), anytime in the afternoon (Date and time subject to change according to Schedules of others. It is strongly recommended that you leave a comment to say when you are and are not open to come) ***NOTE: Everyone should arrive at the gates of Kingshead 10 MINUTES before the actual meeting. Invite List Of the Royalty *''King Jack Bluehawk'' *''King John Breasly'' *''Charles VII Albert'' *''Prince William Yellowbones'' *''Princess Emily Mcsteel'' *''Benjamin Macmorgan'' ''EITC'' *''Lord Cad Bane'' *''Lord John Warsymthe'' *''Lord Roger Decksteel'' *''Lord Andrew Mallace'' *''Lord Admiral Sven Daggersteel'' *''Lord Jonathon O'Reily'' *''Lord Maxamillion'' *''Lord Jeremiah Garland'' *''Lord Johnathan Goldtimbers'' *Lord Ryan Blademonk *Admiral Eric Machawk *EITC Overseer Samuel Redbeard Special Guests: *Jack Pistol *''Lord Matthew Blastshot'' *Richard Sternsilver'' (Booglemangio)'' *Jack Rogers *Stormwalker (Will be watched...very Intently...) *Madster (Will be watched...Intently) ''Not Invited'' *Followers of the King of Spain *Jason of the EITC (Reasons being: Rudeness, Immature, and disrupting) *Pearson *Paradox *Pirates *Spain *INFERNO ''Others Invited'' *Princess Carly & King Johnny Dockshot *Some Pirates... Schedule This is the schedule of events that will take place. *Arrive at gates of CLASSIFIED (To change), guards will allow you in if you are on the list obove. *Carry on to CLASSIFIED (To change). Wait for Lord Jack to arrive at meeting table *Meeting begins, I will speak the reason why we are here. *Speech begins of the following: #Intro to the military background of Germany #Ranks assigned of the Co. Germany #New Guild founded by me and my brother Ableton Hirsch #Rules for Co. Germany #Discussing of the combination of Britain, France, Russia, and Germany Military (MAYBE CHINA BUT PROBABLY NOT) #Speech/Homily #Ending Statement *Q&A session concerning the new Military and Guild *Knighting Ceremony of the new German Officers (John Breasly MUST BE THERE) *Men Line up and sing "God Save the Queen" and "Das Lied der Deutschen" *Gun salute and ceremony on behalf of the new European Empire. *Reception Banquet and formal dinner at CLASSIFIED (To change) *Final Gathering and the Playing of the National Anthems of: Germany, England, France (Chorus needed), and Russia. *Public Speaking opportunity at CLASSIFIED (To change) Edicts of the Meeting These are the edicts of the meeting. I recommend you follow them or you will be roughly escorted out by the Marines. Appropriate actions will be taken according to behavior. *When in the meeting and banquet ignore all friends *Be respectful to all no matter the rank they are *While another one is talking, please do not talk, be disruptive, or you will be escorted out *Be mindful that I'm leader and host of this meeting/banquet/speech. I request that even the Lords respect me as they would respect their kings, and listen to all my ideas. If you have something to say, please say it in the Q&A session (See Schedule) *''Weapons AWAY AT ALL TIMES!!'' *No emotes!!! No xD no Lol no nothing until'' AFTER the speech and meeting. *Be patient. The speech and meeting may take awhile because of the need to type everything in the chat box at a certain speed. *Please speak in a formal way. (Optional. I'm basically saying don't act immature.) Banquet Menu We will be serving an assortment of foods during the banquet, all from different nationalities ''Filet Mignon RUSSIAN: (In honer of the Russians attending this ceremony/Speech) Varenyky Plrozhki '' ''Shashlyk Dressed Herring Khrenovina GERMAN: German Sausage Milbenkase Roggenmischbrot Black Forest Cake Spargel with Hollandaise sauce and potatoes '' ITALION: ''Italion Sausage FRENCH: Basil Salmon Terrine Truffle Croissants '' ''Noulard duck fole gras with pickled pear ENGLISH: (Of Course!) Sausage with Mashed Potatoes with Gravy Black Tea Spotted (No comment) Assorted Finger foods Entertainment *'Mr. Goldwrecker '- Lord Jack Goldwrecker (Host) will be preforming many pieces on the Pianoforte including Franz Lizt's Hungarion Rhapsody, Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D Minor, Beethoven's Apposinata, Claude Debussy's Clair de Lune, and Two German & Polish Folk Dances. NOTE: IF you or anyone else would like to put on a show or calm down the evening with your bit/band/talent/voice/hands/fingers, just leave a comment below! Sponsors Any companies willing to sponsor this banquet, leave a comment below. Thank you. *Sponsor of meeting - EITC and British Royal Navy; The Russian Government (Under order of Lord Garland) *Sponsor of banquet - Lord Jeremiah Garland *Providing protection - British Royal Marines and some EITC men *Providing food and drink - Lord Jeremiah Garland *Providing transportation - Open *Providing entertainment -'' Various - ''Open Military Protection I request any EITC and Marines to be at guard to keep the enemy out. NOTE This page is under construction. Category:In-game Events Category:EITC Category:POTCO Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play